Field of the Invention
This invention relates to warp knitted fabrics, and more particularly to warp knitted fabrics having a nonelastomeric yarn knit in an open stitch construction in the front bar and an elastomeric yarn knit in a closed stitch construction in the back bar.
Open warp knit technology which incorporates open loops or a combination of open and closed loops in the stitch formation is disclosed in Research Disclosure, Article No. 24338, July 1984. The stated advantages were high luster, silk-like aesthetics and crepe-like frosty visual appearance. It has now been discovered that using this technology with elastomeric yarns in combination with nonelastomeric yarns provides a warp knit structure that imparts greater resistance to distortion and growth compared to conventional elastomeric/nonelastomeric Jersey warp knit structure which uses closed stitch construction exclusively in commercial fabrics.